Hershey's, Help!
by XRachX
Summary: Giles is ill. Spike would never unleash Hershey's on a Brit. [No offence to American's or Hershey's chocolate lovers]


Title: Hershey's, Help!

Author: Carma

Rating: Teen

Summary: Giles is ill. Spike would never unleash Hershey's on an Englishman, Vamp or not.

Author Notes: Just a little ficclet for Hana. I blame her for getting my muses running. Or should I say, her alter ego setting off my alter ego. Either way she's to blame.

Un-beta'd. Any mistakes are my own.

* * *

Giles pulled the blanket tighter round his shoulders, knees drawn up into his chest, all self propriety and appropriate conduct forgotten as he let out another set of hacking coughs punctuated occasionally by headache inducing sneezes. He really had lost what little was left of his dignity in the passing hours as his flu grew worse.

He'd been at the magic shop all day, doing as he was expected and keeping the business afloat whilst researching out the latest demon to decide to drop into the Hellmouth. Later than day, barely propping his sagging body up against the counter Willow entered and ushered him quickly into an overstuffed armchair. Lacking any ounce of energy he'd allowed her to manipulate him at her will until he was safely seconded in the chair, a blanket around him waiting patiently until the others arrived.

Buffy and Zander arrived roughly half an hour later, both grimacing at the sight of Giles but their hearts melting slightly at the site of how truly pathetic Giles appeared. He did his best to conduct himself with authority, informing the others of what needed to be done, only to be interrupted by another chorus of coughs racking his frame.

Shortly after that Spike arrived, just to add insult to injury in Giles' opinion. However, rather than sarcastically scathing comments he simply sat down with an amused smile and took another drag of his cigarette. Completely silent.

"I know!" Buffy exclaimed, a touch too loudly for Giles' now sensitive head. Really, of all the things he needed when ill, perky teenagers, with or without super strengths, was certainly one of the last. "Chocolate!"

Xander just gave her a look, "Erm, wanna catch the rest of us up with you there Buffster?"

"Chocolate," She repeated with smile, already moving to the backpack she'd dumped on the counter as she entered, "He's already got tea," She motined with a wave of her hand to the cup Giles was sipping from, wishing he could just go home, but the teens seemed reluctant to let him out of their sight. "So, all he needs now is chocolate. Tea and chocolate."

"Isn't that supposed to be tea and sympathy?" Willow asked sceptically.

"Yes, yes, whatever. But chocolate always makes you feel better, right? It releases those chemical things that make people happy. So it should help Giles feel better."

Oddly enough no one could argue with her reasoning there. Spike however did straighten out from his reclining position against the wall when he locked eyes on what she was waving around.

"Really, Buffy, I'm find, I don' need anythin'," Giles coughed slightly, his words slurred with congestion.

"Nonsense," She waved off his protests and unwrapped the bar she'd taken from her bag. She could spare the chocolate; Giles needed it more than she did. "Please, Giles," She pouted, holding out a piece to him.

Shaking his head, just determined to get the whining girl to leave him be and give him some peace and quiet he took the piece from her. He popped into his mouth, deciding that sucking it would be much better use on his raw throat than attempting to swallow. Unfortunately, the second it hit his tongue he chocked, spitting it out with a disgusted grimace, the wet chocolate landing on the floor by Buffy's feet.

"Giles! Are you okay!" It was Willow who rushed to his side this time, knocking into Buffy slightly as they jostled for position.

"Of course he's bloody not!" Spike half drawled, half snapped from across the room. He pushed himself completely upright and strode across to Buffy, the witch and the Watcher. He plucked the bar from her hands.

"Hey!" At the protest Xander moved forward a few steps only to stop when he saw Spike just toss the junk food in the bin.

"Ya hardly expect him to eat that crap d'you? Thought you wanted to make the bloody Watcher better not worse." Spike turned his attention back to Giles and smirk knowingly, "So, where's the stash?"

"Look, Spike, I hardly think Giles has any stashes of anything, because, well, this is Giles, he wouldn't use anything like that, he's, he's sensible and…" Willow just trailed off from her fall back into babble as Spike let out a short bark of laughter.

"Not that kinda stash Red! So, Watcher, where is it?" He made his way across to the cash register, "Lemme guess, the one place none of the hormone driven kids would look?" He smirked, driving an elbow into the machine. The draw pinged out violently and only helping himself to one twenty, Spike lifted out the money tray and pulled something out triumphantly.

He tossed the unopened bar of Cadbury's Dairy Milk Chocolate to the Slayer who caught it instinctively before looking down at the bright purple packaging. "Well don't jus tlook at it, luv, you wanted him to eat chocolate, give him it!" Spike shook his head, regaining his reclining posture against the wall near the counter.

Giles couldn't help the small smile that graced his ragged, worn features before stifling a sniffle. He took the bar from Buffy who was staring between Spike and the chocolate alternatively trying to piece together what was going on.

As Giles sucked gently on a piece of chocolate, giving a small self satisfied moan which called all of the teenagers to turn and stare as Spike huffed in amusement at Giles' blush. "You know Spike," he said around his mouthful, "People may actually start to think you care about someone other than yourself for that."

Spike just gave a mixture of a glower and smirk, "No chance, mate. I may be a Vamp but as an Englishman I'd never be cruel enough to unleash Hershey's on a fellow Englishman."

Giles just gave a small laugh as he broke off another square. He felt better already.

The teens just stared.

* * *

Word Count: 989

Reviews appreciated as this is my first Buffy fic. Yes it's out of the timeline, yes it's a touch AU but that was intentional. Still, reviews appreciated.


End file.
